Kagome: Through the Portal
by Dream-of-Sin
Summary: The Shikon no Tama has decided it wants Kagome to take them on a little adventure. Kagome has no choice but to agree to it's demands. She can only sit back and let the jewel decide when and where she'll end up. Kagome/multiple characters
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Kagome: Through the Portal

**Author: **inuyashagirl5

**Rating: **T (Ratings will vary between chapters)

**Chapter Genre: **Humor-ish (Genres will vary between chapters)

**Pairing: **No set pairing at this time.

**Chapter Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha InuYasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi. I just use her characters for my own amusement and for the amusement of my readers.

**Author's Note: **This was originally intended to be a series of one-shots where Kagome hopped through a portal and fell into a different place each time. It's still going to be somewhat like that, except they're may actually be a plot involved. This fic is meant to be a bit silly so please do not take it too seriously. Also, please see the next author's note at the end of this prologue as it pertains to this fic and how YOU can help.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: The Request<strong>

Okay, so things with Naraku had gone rather well. He was dead, his incarnations freed and his enemies alive and well. Well, all except for the walking dead clay pot known as Kikyo. But, all in all, things were good...for the moment. Though Naraku's taint had lifted from the lands, there was still something foreboding lingering. That thing being something Kagome had no quarrels picking up and purifying the evil that it had gained from being within Naraku's grasp. The little, now pink, marble rested in the palm of her hand, pulsing with its power. Kagome was ready to hand it over to InuYasha, as they had planned not so long ago. She would return home first, and he would use the jewel to revive Kikyo.

That was good and all, but the jewel had plans of its own. It wasn't going to let no half-demon and a walking piece of clay make decisions on its behalf. No way! It had plans! It had things it wanted to do, places it wanted to see and it fully intended to make the pretty little _living _priestess be its escort. She would be its protector and in turn it would protect her. So when that pretty little _living _priestess extended her hand out to give it to the half-demon the only thing it could do was protest, and protest it did!

With a sharp snap, the jewel's aura shoved everyone back and away from Kagome. Its _living _priestess gave such an adorable squeak as her cerulean eyes widened at the jewel's act of defiance.

"What the hell are you doing, Kagome!" InuYasha roared, his temper quickly getting the best of him, as it always did. "You promised me the jewel! Why are you betraying me?"

"I...I didn't..." She tried to defend herself from his accusations and InuYasha snarled at her. The jewel was not amused.

"Idiot." It hissed at the half-demon. "Don't think that this human girl would have such a great power! She is merely the guardian for this shell."

"Shell?" Kagome had lifted the jewel to eye level and was peering at it as if she could get a glimpse inside.

"Duh." It replied drily and Kagome assumed it would have rolled its eyes at her, if jewels could have eyes. "I am one of the souls within this jewel. One of the demons Midoriko sealed in along with her own soul. Now that we are complete again, and with such a wonderful host, we have a request."

"What!" InuYasha was confused, not that anyone was surprised about that.

"A request?" Kagome asked, feeling a warm power wrap around her being and liking the way it felt.

"Oh yes! A request that must be met before we will grant the half-breed his wish." It answered happily, "We wish to travel first. To places far and wide! To places no mortal could ever think of and you, my sweet, beautiful, _living_, priestess will be our guide!"

"G-Guide?" Kagome stuttered out.

"You do want the half-breed to get his wish, right?" At this Kagome stayed silent and it was only a slight nod of her head that indicated that she did. "Well then, the half-breed and the clay pot can stay here for the time being while you set out. His wish will be fulfilled upon your return with no questions asked and no worries attached. It's a fair trade if you ask me."

"What if something happens to them while we're gone?" She questioned. The concern for her friends, and that clay pot, was endearing and the jewel hummed with approval of its guardian.

"Nothing will. We promise you their protection until you return. You can't deny us, young one. This request must be fulfilled or else no wish will be accepted."

"Don't be stupid then, Kagome. Get going." InuYasha crossed his arms over his chest and scowled at her. "You don't want to let me down again, do you?"

"Imbecile." The jewel muttered, using its energy to knock the mouthy half-demon off of his feet. Kagome couldn't hold back the giggle that escaped at hearing his angry cursing. "You will be wise to watch your tongue, half-breed. We like our pretty, _living _priestess and we will not let you verbally assault her as you have in the past. You will show her the respect she deserves and we may just reward you."

"Feh." He huffed, but otherwise kept his mouth shut. He was curious about what they could possible give him as a reward. What he wanted most was for Kikyo to be alive again, but he still wanted to be a full demon too. Maybe if he went about it the right way, he could have both. The only way to know for sure was to do as the jewel said and show Kagome respect. Besides, he only had to show it on the outside. It didn't mean that he actually had to respect her. Nobody would know the truth. "Fine. I get it."

"We'll be off then. Don't wait up." The jewel teased, letting it's energy expand outwards and wrap around the girl's friends. They would be protected and kept alive as was their word. Then with a loud pop, Kagome was gone, along with the jewel.

"I feel sorry for Kagome." Miroku said as his arm slipped around Sango's waist and he began leading her, Shippo and Kirara out of the clearing. "I feel the Shikon no Tama is going to get her into a lot of trouble. Who knew it was so mischievous?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note 2: <strong>Hello again~ :3 Okay then. You might've noticed that there is a poll in my profile. That poll is how you're going to help me decide where Kagome will go next. You don't get to vote for the pairing though. That will be a surprise! All you have to do is vote for one of the choices and the one with the most votes after a week will win. I'll edit the poll after that and we'll do it all over again and again until the story reaches a conclusion. Thanks a bunch and feel free to leave a review. Reviews make me sparkle! :3


	2. Kagome & the Tenth Doctor

**Title: **Kagome: Through the Portal

**Author: **inuyashagirl5

**Rating: **T (Ratings will vary between chapters)

**Chapter Genre: **Humor/Comfort

**Pairing: **Kagome/Tenth Doctor

**Chapter Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha. InuYasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi. I also do not own Doctor Who. I think the BBC does, but it's definitely not me. Just borrowing some characters from both series to play around with.

**A/N: **For those of you who have watched the newer seasons of Doctor Who, this fic will be sorta set as Post-Rose, Pre-Martha. For those of you who don't understand. I am sorry, but I urge you to check out the show. It's awesome!

* * *

><p><strong>It's Wibbly, Wobbly, Time-y, Wimey Stuff.<strong>

_'W-What is this? Where am I?'_

Kagome had been enveloped in darkness for more than ten minutes now and she was petrified. The jewel had yet to say anything to her and she wasn't sure what was going to happen. Had she been tricked? Was she doomed to stay forever in this vast, empty darkness? If that was the case then she knew she would go insane.

_'I'm all alone. It's so lonely being all by yourself in the middle of all this darkness. I can't take being alone I need...'_

"Be ready to land." The jewel cut off her inner tirade. Really now, it's pretty little priestess was panicking over nothing. "You'll have to get used to the darkness. It will probably be like that in between jumps."

"You could have said something sooner." Kagome sniffled and tried not to let the tears in her eyes fall. Hearing the jewel speak again had given her a sense of relief and all of her loneliness had washed instantly away. She was overwhelmed.

"Idiot girl." It replied. "Quit crying and be ready. We're seconds from re-appearing."

"S-Seconds from..."

With a pop, a sudden light and unusual surroundings appeared. Kagome slammed her eyes shut, tumbled forward and hoped for the best.

In Earth days, it had been almost exactly five months since Rose had been swept off to the other dimension. It had been five months that he had resumed traveling all on his own through time and space. It was quiet, too quiet, and he was lonely. With time, as always, his loneliness would fade and he'd continue to journey to his content. He had made a vow. He would never again accept a companion on his travels. After Rose, enough was enough. He couldn't go through that again.

He had known all along that they couldn't stay together forever, but for awhile he had allowed himself to forget that fact and have fun with Rose while he could. After all, humans only lived once.

"Come now you old sod. Get your mind out of past. Rose is still alive after all." He gave himself a bit of a pep talk, but even that didn't help much. "Where should I go? Ah! Perhaps I shall make a short visit to Apalapucia. After all it is number two in the Top Ten Destinations for The Discerning Space Traveler!"

An unusual pop, a sound he was not familiar with on his ship, made the Doctor spin away from the control panel of his beloved T.A.R.D.I.S just in time to watch a girl stumble and fall to the floor. From the look of her she was young and very likely Japanese. It didn't take away from the fact that she had just appeared on his ship out of nowhere. He was in the middle of space, far away from any human life.

"How did you get here?" He asked, leaving his spot to approach her. She let loose a soft, startled squeak and opened her eyes to see who she was dealing with.

"I-I'm sorry! I don't know how I..." She was more than frustrated now and when she shook her head, the tears fell freely. The man before her looked stunned, but he knelt before her and placed his hand on top of her head.

"What a silly little creature you are." He laughed softly and Kagome blinked watery eyes up at him. "How about telling me your name first? That sounds like a good starting point, right?"

"M-My name is Kagome Higurashi."

"Well hello, Kagome Higurashi. It's nice to meet you! You may call me The Doctor."

"The Doctor?" She wiped her eyes on the back of her sleeve. "Just The Doctor?"

"Yup! Just The Doctor!"

His grin was so wide and vibrant that Kagome couldn't help it. She giggled and covered her face with her hands. This day had been way too confusing for her to handle, but at least the first person she had met on her new journey was nice. At least, she hoped he was.

"Where am I? I didn't know where I was going. It was dark and then, well, and then I was here." She explained, hoping the jewel would jump in with some sort of theory. Technically this was their journey too. It had to know something of relevance.

"Where are you from? What planet?"

"W-What do you mean what planet? Am I not on Earth?" She looked at her surroundings more closely, wondering at the abnormal decor of the room they were in currently. It looked like something straight out of one of Souta's Sci-Fi role playing games.

"Allow me to answer one of your questions." He offered his hand to her and when she accepted it, he helped her to her feet. "You are in my T.A.R.D.I.S and we are about two hundred thousand light years away from Earth."

"Am I on a spaceship?"

"Yes. Well, sorta. It travels more than space."

"More?"

"Absolutely!" He tugged her closer to the control panel. "It also travels through time, which is good because we need to get you home right away."

"Impossible."

The Doctor paused at the unfamiliar voice and gave a quick look past Kagome.

"Hold on a moment. Did you hear that?" He asked.

"Yes." She readily admitted.

"Did someone come with you? Someone invisible?" He walked around her, waving his hand through the empty air. When she opened her mouth to speak he waved her off. "Hold on a moment and let me figure it out!"

"This should be fun." The jewel laughed. "For an intelligent alien species, this should be a piece of cake."

"Alien species?" Kagome looked the Doctor over. "He sure looks human to me."

"He and you have a small, tiny thing in common."

"We do? Kagome and the Doctor asked at the same time.

"Yes. Try and figure it out."

"Oh!" Kagome perked up first. "He said his, erm, spaceship could travel through time!"

"You're quick. We're impressed." The jewel teased, delighted in how the Doctor was reacting. He still couldn't figure out where the voice was coming from. "Do you want a clue, Doctor?"

"No. Yes. A small one."

"Look at the girl. Really look at her."

Kagome squeaked as the Doctor was suddenly all up in her face, looking her over closely.

"T-Too close." Kagome pushed against his chest.

"You look ordinary to me." The Doctor began. "But we apparently have time travel in common. Where is that voice coming from? You know, don't you?"

"Yes, of course I know." She gave a nod and when she went to continue he held his hand up to stop her.

"He said to really look at you. What am I missing? What am I missing?"

"You like puzzles, don't you?" Kagome inquired as he circled around her again.

"Am I that obvious?" He asked with a grin. "Hold on there. Now isn't that interesting?"

He fished around in his coat pocket and pulled out a small, silver contraption Kagome had never seen before. He aimed it at her throat and the tip glowed blue.

"What are you doing?" She asked, concerned.

"What is that trinket you have around your neck? It has got its own source of energy too." He peered closer, bringing his face a few inches away from the jewel.

"Quit staring. It's rude." The jewel said sternly and the Doctor blinked before looking up at Kagome.

"Yes, it spoke." She replied. "It is one of four souls within the jewel."

"Is this how you time travel?"

"Well, it is now. It's making me take it on a trip."

"And you ended up here of all places?"

"Obviously." The jewel interjected. "We and our pretty little priestess are going to visit a great many places. Your T.A.R.D.I.S is just one; our first stop. But, you can show us something new, can't you, Doctor?"

"I'd rather not. It's best if you take Kagome away from here and let me..."

"It must be so lonely traveling by yourself again." The jewel interrupted and the Doctor's breath hitched at its words. "If your concern with the girl is that you fear she will be hurt because of you, then you aren't as bright as we thought you were. Kagome is protected. You needn't worry."

"You were traveling with someone?" Kagome asked quietly. He didn't need to answer. The pain in his eyes said more than enough. He had loved someone and lost them.

"It's a long story. One you needn't worry yourself over. You should be going now. I don't want you here."

"M-Maybe we should..." Kagome's voice wasn't hesitant, sensing the disdain in the Doctor.

"What are you so frightened of, Kagome? You faced down Naraku without fear and saved the lives of a great many people. Requesting that this _Time Lord_ show you a nice distant planet should be easy." The jewel scolded her.

"You know what I am?" The Doctor asked, surprised.

"We know many things. More than even you may fathom."

"Oh I doubt that."

"We knew you were going to say that. How about you prove us wrong?"

"Sorry, no. Off you go now! Nice to meet all of you, but I have places to go." The Doctor made a shooing motion at Kagome who stood motionless, frowning. "Please do go. You're overstaying your welcome."

"I'm sorry for being such a burden. I should have known better. InuYasha was always telling me that I was always in the way..." Kagome lowered her head so that her bangs shielded her eyes. "Please, I don't want to be where I am not welcomed..."

That wasn't what the Doctor was expecting. The poor young woman looked completely defeated. He sighed, knowing full well he was seconds from caving in and letting her stay. At least for a little while until she cheered up.

"Come with me." He said suddenly, taking her tiny hand into his and pulling her to the door of his ship.

"Wait! What are you doing?" She asked. She felt uneasy about the huge grin he was sporting at the moment.

"I'm about to show you something amazing! You'll probably never see another sight like it!" He released her and motioned for her to stay put. Turning back he reached for the handle and pulled the door open.

Kagome's gasp was music to his ears. Before her was the universe in all its colorful splendor.

"T-This is..."

"The universe! Space! Your planet is that miniscule dot far off on the horizon, but I'm certain it won't see your arrival for another thousand years give or take a few."

"That is the Earth in the past?"

"A distant past! Isn't that something?"

"How are we able to view all this with the door open? Does your... erm, spaceship have a barrier?"

"My T.A.R.D.I.S. It stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space." He answered and added, "But, yes. It does have a barrier! You are safe in here with me!"

"It is amazing." She said softly with a smile. "It certainly is a vast space. So colorful too."

"You're not going to be staying long, right? You'll eventually go off on another journey elsewhere?" The Doctor asked, eying her speculatively.

"Yes. This is only one stop we plan to make." The jewel answered. "As you know there are many different dimensions. We want to show Kagome as much as we can."

"Oh alright!" The Doctor heaved an over dramatic sigh and laughed. "One planet and you cannot point and stare at anyone that doesn't look _human_."

"Sure! I promise!" Kagome perked up right away, excited to travel someplace new. "Thank you!"

He led her back to the control panel, releasing her so he could fiddle with various buttons, knobs and levers. Kagome watched him with an interest. If there was one thing she had seen so far with the Doctor, it was that he liked to grin. It didn't escape her notice, however, that that smile didn't quite reach his eyes. As a matter of fact, his eyes looked older than his face. He had to have seen a lot in his lifetime.

After a few short seconds, the Doctor pulled one more lever and then rushed towards the door again. Kagome followed him and he turned to wait for her, looking very much like an eager kid waiting to get into a candy store.

"Ready?"

"Yes!"

He swung open the door and jumped out into a darkened field. Kagome was far more cautious, sticking her head out to glance around first. She caught sight of a set of moons. The larger of the two filled up a good part of the sky and was a luminous white. The smaller moon was currently set off slightly to the right of the larger one and glowed a pretty shade of lavender.

"This... isn't where I wanted to go." The Doctor pouted briefly. "But, this will work too! Oh, you'll love this place!"

"It's amazing. There's two moons..."

"Three actually. The larger one is hiding the smallest one right now. You will be able to see it in a couple hours and when it does appear, that's when the magic happens! But until then, we have to kill some time." He grabbed her hand and pulled her along the darkened field. She could see red lights on the horizon in the direction he was leading her.

"What's up ahead?" She inquired.

"A rest stop for travelers." He answered. "We'll wait there until the third moon is visible and that will let you see one of the most amazing part of this planet."

"It only appears when the third moon is visible?"

"Yes! It's a marvelous thing to see too!"

He led her into a small town where a few other alien life forms wandered about. Kagome looked at each face briefly, not wanting to upset any of them. To be honest, these beings were easier to look at than some of the lesser demons she had fought in the past.

"Um... right now... Is this in the past or the future?" Kagome questioned curiously.

"On Earth it would be the year 2175." The Doctor answered.

"A very far off future then. Do humans come here often?"

"Sorta." He replied. "There are quite a few human hybrids that stop here. Your race has touched quite a few stars over the years and have discovered many compatible species."

"That's amazing." Kagome grinned at the thought. "And Sesshomaru always said humans were inferior!"

"Sesshomaru?"

"He's an ally of mine. Sorta..." Kagome answered. "He's a dog demon. A lord too. At least, during feudal times in Japan."

"A big imposing male with incredibly long silver hair and the mark of the moon on his forehead?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes! That's him! Have you met him?"

"Once, but he didn't go by that name. He went by his father's title. Inu no Taisho."

"His father was a great general in his own tie. I'm sure Sesshomaru looked up to him a lot, even if he won't admit it."

"I'll ask him should I see him again."

As time ticked on, The Doctor showed her around the rest stop and she even had the chance to meet a few of the human-alien hybrids too. She was impressed with her race for reaching out and touching so many stars.

_'And here I am. A human touching a distant star.'_

"Indeed." The jewel answered aloud, causing the Doctor to turn and look her way with an eyebrow raised.

"Indeed what?" He inquired.

"The jewel responded to my thoughts is all."

"It can hear thoughts?"

"Mine only, I think." Kagome answered. "We're connected quite closely because I was born with it in my body. Right here."

She placed her hand just above her hip, her fingers slightly caressing the spot.

"Did it always talk to you?"

"No." "Yes."

The jewel chuckled and added. "I should say we tried, but she couldn't hear us. Not until Magatsuhi and Naraku were defeated."

"Ah, but then that's when the lock on my power was released."

"Power?"

"You've sparked his interest." The jewel laughed. "Kagome, you're quite the puzzle."

"Erm... I don't mean to be a puzzle, but..."

"You cannot help what you are. You are the Shikon no Miko." The jewel answered. The Doctor visibly perked just as the jewel suspected he would. If he had met Sesshomaru, he had to know about Kagome too.

"_You _are the Shikon no Miko?" The Doctor was stunned and Kagome realized that this man, this Time Lord, knew already what she was.

"Ah, yes?" She offered softly.

"That would mean that this jewel is none other than the legendary Shikon no Tama. Impressive! I've heard stories from Inu no Taisho about the great Demon War. You had a hand in a very important part of history."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that. We only..."

"Put an end to Naraku and saved the world from certain destruction." The jewel cut her off and she was sure, again, it would have rolled its eyes if it had them. "Always downplaying everything. You lack confidence in yourself quite often. You are amazing and you did something amazing."

"Thank you for saying so. I suppose I shouldn't take what InuYasha says to heart." She laughed softly and rubbed the back of her head. "I am better than he gives me credit for."

"Ah." The Doctor nodded in comprehension. "Inu no Taisho had a younger brother."

"Half-brother..." Kagome and the jewel replied in unison.

"He was a good fellow. A bit too cocky for my liking though."

Kagome giggled softly. "That sounds like him."

The Doctor continued to lead her around as the moons shifted in the night sky. Instead of speaking about himself, he dazzled Kagome with stories of different adventures he had been on over the years, sticking to the tales that were of a happier nature rather than sad ones.

"Okay, let's move this way." He gave her a gentle nudge to steer her into the right direction. It was getting close to the time for the third moon to start appearing. This wasn't a grand adventure for him, but he had a feeling this would be more than enough for her.

There were many other beings standing on the observation deck when they arrived and he led her to an open area off to the side so they could be alone.

Placing his hands on her arms and leaning over her right shoulder, he grinned. "Wait for it!"

As the faintest sliver of a mint green moon appeared, the field before them began to glow purple.

"Are they flowers?" Kagome asked, surprised by the glow before them.

"Yes and they're not done doing what they do best."

As time moved along and the moons moved about, the color of the flowers shifted.

"It's like a rainbow in reverse." Kagome murmured in wonder as the glow of the flowers shifted from green to yellow.

"You're a smart one! It's exactly like that. You just wait until they reach red!"

"That's when the magic happens?"

"That's when the magic happens!"

As yellow shifted to orange, the blossoms began to open and as orange shifted to red, the sky became filled with little, white, luminous butterflies. Kagome gasped as they took to the skies and the Doctor grinned. Her gasp was music to his ears.

"It's so beautiful!"

"They won't return until the sun starts to rise and when it does, the flowers will close around them. Some of them won't survive the day, but they decompose and fertilize not only the plant, but the eggs nestled inside. In a few weeks, new life takes flight."

"How exciting." Kagome smiled brightly. "Thank you so much. I'll never, ever forget this!"

"Me either." He replied.

An hour later he led her back to the T.A.R.D.I.S, intent to bring her back home, however the jewel had other ideas.

"We will bring her someplace else. Our journey is far from over." It stated.

"Alright then." The Doctor agreed. "This is goodbye then, Kagome. Do enjoy your travels and stay safe."

"You as well, Doctor." Kagome replied as the Time Lord pulled her in for a hug. "I do hope someday that you'll find a companion to accompany you again. Someone like you... You deserve to be happy too."

"I'll keep my eyes open." He pulled back and held her at arms length. "You're amazing, Kagome. Don't doubt yourself anymore."

"I'll try not to." She answered. "Goodbye, Doctor. Maybe someday our paths will cross again."

"That's always possible." He laughed.

"Be safe."

Just as she had popped into existence on his ship, Kagome had popped out of existence right before him.

"There's always a first for everything." The Doctor murmured with a grin. "Maybe I'll pay that old dog a visit."

As the darkness descended on her, Kagome remained calm. She had done this once already and had nothing to fear. She wasn't alone and in moments she would be someplace new.

"Let's visit your time, but a different part of Japan." The jewel decided.

"Hm. Okay." Kagome agreed. She hadn't traveled very far away from Tokyo.

"Be ready." The jewel cautioned her.

Despite the warning, as soon as she popped back into existence, she lost her balance and fell backwards, landing with a thud on her backside.

A set of startled gasps had her cringing and glancing behind her. A pair of auburn-haired twins were gawking at her with wide-eyes and open mouths.

"Where did you..."

"Come from?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **As I said when I started this fic, please don't take it seriously. However, please do review. The next adventure lands in Ouran High School Host Club! Until next time~


End file.
